Jess's Story
by Jenn38145
Summary: A fan of Vampire Diaries. A little spin!


Here it is raining again as I head back to a home that I haven't been to since I was twelve years old. This day reminds me of the day we left; it was cold and rainy, overall just a gloomy day. My mom said we couldn't stay, she said it reminded her of my father too much.

My parents met and lived in Mystic Falls their whole lives. My dad though would never leave Mystic Falls as that is where he died. When we were told he passed, I remember the knock on the door and it was Sheriff Forbes, she told my mother that my father had died going around a curve on his motorcycle and was struck by a drunk driver. I just remember my mother falling to her knees and screaming, Sheriff Forbes fell to her knees and just held my mom as she cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Sheriff Forbes stayed with us until the next day when my Aunt Claire showed up. My mom stayed in her room and wouldn't see anyone unless it was my Aunt Claire. I stayed with my Aunt Claire and cried but only for the one day as my Aunt said I had to be strong for my mother.

Everyone in Mystic Falls rallied around us bringing food and came by and paid their respects for my father. The day of the funeral was horrible, it's the day we left Mystic Falls, the only home I had ever knew. I didn't know we were leaving that day, I never got to say good bye to my friends. We left the funeral, I was thinking we were going back home but no we drove straight and left Mystic Falls and ended up in California where we stayed until I left three days ago. I turned eighteen and had no parents, so I told my Aunt Claire that I wanted to come back and finish my last year of school with the people I started school with. She was so supportive and arranged for my family home to be renovated and cleaned up for my arrival. My mom never sold our home, and now I own the house, I am the only heir to my father's estate. My dad made sure that my mother and I would always be taken care of if anything ever happened to him.

My mother wouldn't deal with my father's estate so my Aunt Claire put the profits from my father's estate in a trust for me and has overseen the trust since I was twelve. I truly miss my Aunt Claire, because she took care of me the last six years, as my mother Gloria wasn't able to or how I believe didn't want to. My mother was never the same after my father's death, I remember overhearing my Aunt Claire telling my mother "Gloria, she is your daughter and she needs you more than ever" my mother responded "I can't look at her, she reminds me of him with that black hair and blue eyes, the eyes, I just can't" my Aunt Claire stated "she is a part of you." My mother said "not anymore she died the day Jim did." Jim was my father, he was amazing. My mother passed away from breast cancer six months ago, I didn't even cry, I felt guilty but she stopped being my mom so long ago. She was happy to pass away, she didn't even fight the breast cancer, and she was ready to be with my father again. Her last words still haunt me; she said "I am finally going home to be with my angel." I am not angry with my mom, she was just broken. I know I will never turn out like her; I will never open my heart and love someone like she loved my father. I decided very early on that I would never fall in love and so far I have lived by my word.

Now in the present day I am driving to my home wondering if I made the right choice by coming back to Mystic Falls, VA. I pulled in to the driveway and all the memories came flooding back to me of my friends and me playing in my front yard and on the wrap around porch. My best friend Elena lived next door, then my other two best friends were Caroline & Bonnie, we were inseparable. Our parents use to call us the "fabulous four." Gosh I have missed them over the years. I have always wondered how they were and if any of them still lived here. I decided it was time to seal my fate and open the car door and actually get out of my car. Before I went to my doorstep I decided to walk next door and see if Elena was still next door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, the door opened and there was a young man standing in front of me about my age I guessed, he had dark hair and eyes and was a little bit taller than me, actually kind of cute. Something about him seemed very familiar. The young man said "Can I help you?" I coughed and said "does Elena Gilbert still live here?" he said "yeah, may I ask who you are?" I said "you may not remember me but I use to live next door" Jeremy said "it can't be, your Jess Salem" I started to laugh, "yes I am", he lunged out the door and put me in a huge bear hug. "Jeremy I am very happy to see you too, but I can't breathe." "Oh sorry" Jeremy said. I said "it's ok." Jeremy asks "what are you doing back here?" I told him the quick version that I moved back next door. Jeremy invited me in and asks if I "wanted a drink?" I replied "sure, whatever you have" we sat down at the table with sodas and he said that Elena was out but would be back at any time and that he wanted me to wait. After driving for the past three days I decided I would wait, I really did want to see Elena. "Jeremy, I didn't want to move away, I didn't have a choice, my mom literally left the day of my father's funeral with the clothes on our backs, I felt horrible for leaving, and not being able to say good bye to everyone, I cried for weeks after, my Aunt Claire ask me to leave Mystic Falls behind for my mother's sake, I told her I would, but every night for a year I cried, wanting to be back with my friends, I needed them more than ever and my mom just took them from me. Will Elena forgive me?" Jeremy started laughing. I am looking at him I just poured my heart out and you are laughing. I said "is this funny to you?" Jeremy said "no, no its just Elena is going to freak out and probably faint, but of course she would forgive you, if you had done something wrong, Jess you were twelve years old you didn't have choice, you were taken where they wanted you to go. No one was angry at you, they were sad. Believe me, she going to be excited and happy to see you." "Jeremy you really think so?" "Of course Jess, she still talks about you from time to time, especially after the accident." Jeremy said. "I am sorry about your parents, it must have been awful." I said "It was hard for both us; Elena really was strong for me and helped me when I needed it." Jeremy said "I hear Stefan's car" Jeremy said. "Who's Stefan" I ask. "Elena's boyfriend, protector whatever you want to call him." Jeremy stated. I didn't understand that statement but I would soon found out what he meant by that. "Jeremy were back" Elena said. "In here Elena, I have a surprise for you" Jeremy said "you do, what did you do the dishes" Elena laughed. "No there is someone here that you will want to see" Jeremy said. Elena came around the corner she had a confused look on her face. She looked at me and just stared at me, like she knew who I was but wasn't sure. "It's Jess, Elena can't you tell" Jeremy said.

Elena eyes started to tear up. I stood up and came around the table and told her "Elena, it is me." I knew it was okay because then she about knocked me over with a huge hug and started balling and then that set up my roller coaster of tears. Jeremy just laughed and then I heard him say "I told you Jess." I laughed. Stefan walked in and said "is everything ok here" Jeremy said "its girl bonding" "Huh" Stefan said. "Nothing, this is Jess she use to live next door but had to move six years ago, and they haven't seen each other since they were twelve, they were inseparable up until she left." Jeremy said. "Oh, that makes sense, why they are crying." "Yup" Jeremy said. Elena finally let go of me and just looked at me, and as I looked at her, I knew my worries had been for no reason at all. I was finally home. "Jess, I can't believe you're here, you are really here, OMG I have so many questions, I don't know where to even to start." I lean to Elena and say "how about we start with the gorgeous man over there" I said. "That's Stefan; he is my heart, that's all I can say." Elena sighed. I told her "that was enough said", I completely understood but I really didn't I had never been smitten over anyone, and never would be. "Stefan, come here, I want you meet my dearest and oldest friend Jess" Elena said. "Hi, I am Stefan, very nice to meet you." Stefan replied. "You to" I replied. We all sat down at the table and we went over the story behind my arrival, after a few hours I started to yawn and I decided it was time for me to head home. Elena and I walked over and it was completely different than I had remembered. Elena asked if I was okay and I told her I was fine so she left me.

I unpacked a few bags, grabbed a shower and went to sleep. Next morning I got up got dressed and was ready to completely unpack and settle in. However, I would find out that wasn't going to happen, not like I planned anyways. So I got a knock on the door and there Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie stood, as soon as I opened the door they came rushing in with hugs and screaming (so my fears of Caroline and Bonnie rejecting my return were uncalled for)after the all the gushing we settled in on the couch with coffee and éclairs. We sat and talked and Caroline said "ok what is on the agenda today?" I replied "I was going to just unpack everything and get completely settled" Caroline stated "Um no, we need to celebrate with a party of your arrival, I absolutely will not take no as an answer" Bonnie replied " she won't take no as an so Jess you might as well say yes, are this going to make for a very long day" I looked at Elena and she shook her head in agreement with Bonnie. "Fine ok, but nothing too big, just you guys, agreed Caroline?" I said. "Fine but now where can we have the party? My house is out of the question, Elena would Stefan let us have it his house?" Caroline asked. "I don't know Caroline maybe I could ask him" Elena then called Stefan and ask, as Caroline persisted she call him right then. "He is in and said we could have it there" Elena said. "Perfect, now time to go and plan and get everything ready, we will meet you there at six, don't be late, also Jess dress to die for, there are so many guys that are going to fall over you, come on Bonnie your helping" she said.

I was about to object about all the guys, but Elena stopped and just shook her head and said "just go with it, you don't have to do anything you don't want." "Okay Caroline, this is your night, I will come dressed to the nine, but I am not agreeing to anything got it" I stated. "Fine" Caroline replied. So there it was just Elena and me, we sat a little bit longer on the couch just talking, and Elena got up said "ok let's getting started, and we will unpack as much as we can before having to get ready for the party agreed?" "Sounds great" I replied. We unpacked for about two hours and before I knew it we had finished. "Well that didn't take very long, why don't we go shopping for a new outfit for you" Elena suggested. "Why not I have never splurged on anything for myself" I said. "Okay, I will be back in thirty minutes ready to go ok" Elena said. "Ok, see you then". I grabbed a quick shower, and Elena of course was right on time. We left and went in to town and went to a couple of boutiques, I tried on this baby blue strapless mini, "that's it" Elena said. "You really think so, it's not like me" I replied. "Exactly, go outside your comfort zone" Elena encouraged. "Fine, I will" I was really excited actually. I went back home, and Elena went to her house. Elena showed up about an hour later, looking amazing, in this tight black mini dress with her hair pulled up in a beautiful french twist. I told her "look absolutely amazing". "Thank you, are you ready?" Elena asked. I told her I wasn't I didn't know what to do with my hair, she could tell I was struggling. Elena led me back to my bathroom and she simply put soft waves in my hair. "Perfect" she said. I looked in the mirror and I was in awe. "I love it, thanks Elena". Now let me do my make-up and I will done. I finished my make-up and came back out in the living room. "You look gorgeous, Caroline will be pleased, you are dressed to the nine" we both laughed. Just then my doorbell rang, Elena went to answer the door, it was Stefan "Elena look amazing" he said. "Thank you, you look very well yourself" she said to him. Stefan was dressed in an all-black suit, with a white button down and black tie, he looked very hot, with his hair all a mess, and his chiseled features, but his best feature by far was his green eyes, they just lit up every time he saw Elena, I have to admit I was a little jealous, I wish someone had looked at me that way, but then I come back to reality and I don't wish that at all, at least what I think I want. I don't know anymore.

Elena and Stefan were a stunning couple, Elena was simple perfection and Stefan with his model looks. They were so in love, you can't help but smile when they are in your presence. "Jess, you look beautiful" Stefan said. "Thank you, you guys are very handsome couple, ok let's go get this party over with." We left, what I didn't know was that this night would be the night my life would change forever. We got to the party and the house was huge and very old century feeling. It was beautiful on the inside and outside. We walk in to the party and Caroline met us at the door and yes she was very pleased with the way I was dressed. "How did you find a dress to match your eyes so well?" Caroline had asked. "I didn't realize it did". We walked around the corner and there were so many people, I didn't know anyone there and felt so very uncomfortable, "breathe Jess, it will ok I promise" Elena whispered. I did exactly what she said and then someone bumped in to me and spilt a drink on my leg, "Stefan where is a restroom so I clean this up" I ask, he pointed up the stairs to the right. "Thanks". I went up the steps and found the restroom, cleaned myself up, I came out and was standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at everyone, that is when I noticed "him", he was incredible, he was tall, dark hair, piercing blue eyes, he was the most attractive guy I had ever laid eyes on, my heart was pounding, I felt dizzy, and I could feel the heat in my body rising.

He must have known I was staring at him because he looked up at me and stared back and then he smiled the sexiest smile I had ever seen. Then I noticed my name being called, it was Elena "Jess, are you ok? I have been standing here calling your name for like five minutes" she said. I replied to her "sorry, I just saw this guy that I couldn't take my eyes off of" she smiled "well which one" I looked up to show her and he wasn't there anymore. "He was right there, I don't know where he went" I said. "We will find him again, I promise. But I did want to warn you that Stefan's brother Damon also lives here, and sometimes he isn't always pleasant, at least to new people, he is paranoid at times." she said, "I want to find him and introduce you to him." I replied "ok, well let me know when you find him, I am going to get a drink and mingle I guess." Elena said "Ok I will find in a little bit, are you sure you're going to be alright?" "I'm fine I promise, I am going to go outside my comfort zone like you said to do" I smiled. Elena just laughed. I went found the drinks and started walking around talking to people I haven't spoken to in years, then I was feeling a little bit Claus trophic so I found my way to the outside patio and was glad to be away from the crowd and music, it was just what I had needed, the smell of the pine trees and just a slight breeze on my skin to give me goose bumps. Then I felt his presence, I could feel his eyes on me. "Who are you?" he said. "I am Jess Salem, this party is kind of for me" I replied. "Then why aren't you inside?" he said. "I wanted some fresh air is all." He then walked forward in to the light so I could see him, it was the guy that made my heart race. I started breathing heavy, kept telling myself to keep my cool, you can talk to him, he just a guy right? I was questioning myself.

Next session:

He came up beside me and slightly brushed my arm, and a chill ran down my back. I turned towards him and I finally got good look at him and felt slight give in my legs. I regained myself. He then began speaking to me, "I'm Damon, I am sure you have been warned about me, haven't you Jessica?" he said. The way he said my name, was just so not right, but it sounded deliciously. I replied "why would someone warn me about you?" "So I guess no one told you I was dangerous" he then laughed. "I don't think your dangerous and no one told me you were, I think it is just an image you want to up hold but WHATEVER" I said. All he then did was just laughed at me. "You are very rude, I think I will go back to the party where people aren't rude" I said. He stopped laughing, and said "No I think you will stay here with me, you intrigue me." I replied "what, I intrigue you? I really don't care, I don't associate with rude people, so if you will excuse me I am going back to the party" and I turned to walk back to the party and that is when he stood right in front of me and blocked my path, I looked right in his eyes and was memorized I had never seen such beautiful eyes, I could almost see in to his soul, but I just saw hurt, angry, and loneliness in his eyes. "Why are you so angry?" I asked. Damon stated "I'm not angry, I just don't give a shit about anyone or anything, and there is a difference." "Wow, and I thought I had trust issues, but I think you take the cake, but each to his own I guess" we just stood looking at each other. I finally said "is there anything else you would like to say to me or can I now go back in to the party?" He replied "no, you may go." "Thanks for your permission as if I needed it. Wow you are arrogant." I said. I then side stepped him and walked away, but before I did I looked back and he wasn't there. I thought it was strange, but just figured it was part of his mystery. I walked back in to the party but couldn't help but think of him and the loneliness. I felt like I was the only one who could take it away, Gosh, what the hell was I thinking, like I guy like that would give me the time of day. I went to have a few more drinks to take away myself doubt. I had always struggled with low thoughts about myself, I think it stems back to my mother. Good lord, I can't even go to a party without her bringing me down, so I decided to have a really good time and drink more. (I would regret that decision later) I had about four or maybe five drinks and I was feeling no pain and NO FEAR, Caroline came up to me and asked if I was ok, "I am doing grreaatt, how about you?" I replied to her. Caroline said "I think you have had enough, you stay right here I am going to find Elena so Stefan and she can take you home". I simply said "ok". But I didn't want to go home; I wanted to stay and find Damon and have a word. I simply took off looking for him and somehow ended up down a hall and couldn't find my way back, I could hear the music but I wasn't really sure where I was in the house. I kept walking and figured out I was in the basement. I heard someone moaning, I went to the door I heard it from and found a guy doubled over. "Sir, are you alright, do you need some help" I said. Next thing the guy rushed to the door with these horrible eyes and his teeth looked wrong. He scared the crap out of me, I screamed, the guy's hand came out the window of the door was pulling my hair. Next thing I remember I was on the floor up the hall, someone or something had pushed me out of the way, my leg was killing me as I had landed on it. "Jessica, are you okay?" he said. "My leg hurts I don't know if I can walk on it." I remember hearing the voice before but couldn't place it. He (whoever he was) picked me up and I passed out.

The next morning I awoke with a pounding headache, I rubbed my eyes and I didn't recognize where the hell I was, I was in a bedroom that I had never been in before. Then I hear the voice that made my skin light on fire when I heard it. "So you decided to wake up, bet you have a headache, don't you" Damon said. The arrogance in his voice immediately made me mad. "Yes, Damon I do have a headache, thank you for shouting that at me, where am I" I ask. "You my sweet are in my bed and in my bedroom." He said. "How the hell did I get in here?" I replied. I was so embarrassed I could my face getting red and flustered. "You passed out in my arms and I carried you in here." He said. "Oh, I am so sorry, I must have had too much drink, and I am so embarrassed I am so sorry." I said. I got up I was still in my clothes, thank goodness for small miracles, I hurried and grabbed my shoes and was about to run out of the room, but there Damon stood in all his glory with just a pair of jeans and no shirt, in my path. His body was nothing but perfection; he was so beautiful to look at. "You don't have to run away, I won't bite" he said. "I know that, I just have to go, I mean, I don't know what I mean, thank you for um making sure I was ok." I said. I ran out of the room, I could hear him just laughing. I was so embarrassed but as soon I got to the door, I remembered I didn't drive Stefan had picked Elena and I up. Just then Stefan walked behind me and said "I take it you are ready to go home." Once again I was mortified. "Yes" was all I could get out. We walked out and on the drive home; Stefan asked "did Damon hurt you?" "NO" I practically screamed, "Sorry, I meant no, nothing happened he was a perfect gentlemen. Why would you ask that?" "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you were practically running out of his room, I thought he might have said or done something." He said. "No I was just confused when I woke up and then I realized where I was, and Damon told me how I got there, I was just really embarrassed. And to be honest your brother makes me feel weird." I said. "Why does he make you feel weird, if you don't mind me asking?" he said. "I don't mind I guess I honestly can't put my finger on it." I said. The rest of the way back to my house we just made small talk. Finally we pull up I thank him for the ride home and go inside. I can't believe I passed out and ending up in Damon's bed. The rest of the day was a blur, I grabbed a shower, talk to Elena and told her what happened and we laughed, then I unpacked the rest of my of boxes. That night when I was going to bed, I just kept replaying how Damon looked I couldn't get it out of my head.

Three months later.

Well I have been back in Mystic Falls for three months, not much has happened, school started and it was going by pretty smoothly. I haven't seen Damon since the morning I made a fool of myself, but I had done nothing but think of him. He wasn't around much when we went to their house.

Damon's view.

It had been three months since I met her. The girl that made my heart beat again. She was so intriguing, beautiful, feisty, and everything I couldn't have because she was human. I can't fall for a mortal girl, I couldn't be my brother. She is all I had thought about, every waking minute of every day. I have made myself scarce not to run in to her so I could try and forget her but it was becoming more of challenge than I thought it would be. Because all I want to do is see her again, to watch her sleep again. When I found her in the hall in the basement and she was at the door and screaming, it made my breath catch (if I had to breathe) I didn't think I would get there quick enough. That vampire didn't know what he had just done; he was not to touch her. The only thing I could think of is he had touched her or hurt her; I would have ripped him to pieces. (Which I ended up doing anyways). I picked her up and she passed out, I had never seen such beauty. I carried her to my room and laid her down. I went downstairs and told Elena and Stefan where she was and that I would sleep in the guest room. However, I didn't sleep at all that night I just sat watched her. She was so peaceful while she slept. I wanted to walk away and leave but every being in body refused to go, so I had to stay and watch over and make sure she was ok. She had a lot to drink, I wanted to make sure she didn't wake up and get scared because she didn't know her surroundings. The next morning she was so adorable, her hair was a mess, and she fighting to get out of there, but I needed just a few moments with her, before I let her walk away. I had regretted letting her walk out that door. I still watched her but from a far way distance. The first day she went to school with Elena she looked gorgeous, she wore jeans, boots, and a sleek black shirt, she has an amazing figure. I think she would fit perfect in my arms. Ugh I had to quit thinking like this, she wasn't mine and never would be, I can't be Stefan, and I am nothing like him. Everyone knows I am nothing like him, I can't be, I am the bad brother, and I make hasty decisions and deal with the consequences later. But I don't have to deal with anything that is the good thing about being a vampire I don't have to feel at all. If that is the case why am I obsessed with her? I needed to get out of Mystic Falls away from Jessica Salem. I need to kill someone, which would make it better. I found the perfect prey, just a little freshman, no one miss her. I fed from her but couldn't bring myself to kill her so I made her forget what had happened. I was so frustrated. Then I made the decision that I had to have her, it was the only way I could get her out of my system. I would have my way and then forget her and move on just like I did with Caroline when I had first arrived back in Mystic Falls. I could do that. (Boy was I wrong)

Jess's view.

I was glad it was Friday, we had all decided to go out and go the grill and come back to Elena's and just hang out. I told Elena at the grill I would meet them at her house I would go and pick up a few snacks before coming over. Little did I know I wouldn't make it back to her house, not the way I had imagined? I just left the store when I headed back to my car and I heard footsteps, I was kicking myself for not having my keys in my hands like I normally do. I couldn't find my keys when I was pinned against my car and knife to my throat, he demanded my purse I gave it to him, I was shaking, he then pulled me in to the alley next to the store, he said "if I screamed that he would slit my throat." I didn't scream, but he threw me on the ground, ripped my shirt, I was crying, he told me to "shut the fuck up" I couldn't stop crying, he pressed the knife in my neck, I could feel the blood run down my neck. I could smell his breathe; he was drunk or had been drinking. I closed my eyes and I knew this was it, he said "good girl", I said "please don't do this to me," "honey I am going to make you like it" he then hit me across my face, I could taste the blood in my mouth. He proceeded to try and get to my pants, I couldn't not fight, and I started clawing at him, hitting him everywhere. Then I heard him scream I opened my eyes and I couldn't see anything in front of me. I looked behind me and I could hear the knife rip in to him. I couldn't get to my feet I was just in shock I sat there and cried and shaking. The next thing I remember is seeing those beautiful blue eyes look at me and say my name, telling me I was safe. Damon had saved me. Damon picked me up put me in the passenger seat of my car and drove me to his home. When we arrived he picked me up and carried me in and sat me on the couch. I remember feeling warm, I look and there was a fire. I looked up and Damon coming at me with a wash cloth. When he approached me I jerked away. He said "Jess, its Damon you're safe, I am not going to hurt you." I think it sank in because he approached again and I allowed him to wash my face and throat. He was being very gentle. I looked up at him, and put my hand on his and said "thank you Damon for saving me." He simply stated "no thank you is necessary, I am just glad I was there, I wouldn't know what to do if anything had happened to you." I continue to let him clean me up; I think my nerves seemed to calm down. I was drinking the water he had given me but then I realized it wasn't water. I said "what am I drinking?" he said "whiskey, I figured it warm you up and calm you down a bit" I said "its good thank you, Damon, why were you there? Not that I am not glad you were, but curious as to why you were there?" "I was just walking by and heard a scream." He said. "But I didn't scream" I stated. "Fine I can't lie to you and I won't lie, I was following you." Damon said. "Why were you following me?" I questioned. "I don't know, I had to make sure you were safe, and I wanted to see you again." He said. When he said that I my whole body felt warm and my heart began to race. "I happy you followed me, you saved me from that horrible man" I said. I began to cry "I can't imagine what would've happened if you hadn't been there" I was shaking again uncontrollable. I felt Damon's arms were around me I grabbed a hold of him and just cried and shook until I couldn't anymore. He just held me. "Jess, are you ok now, I am going to get you another drink, I think you need it" Damon asked. "Yes, I am ok, and I could use another drink." I stated. Damon poured me another drink, I drank it one big gulp. "Better?" he ask. "Yes much, thank you." I said. "Oh, I need to call Elena she will be worried." "Don't worry I call Stefan and told him you were with me, I didn't tell him what happened though, and I figured if you wanted them to know that you could tell them yourself." "Oh Damon you could have told them, you saved me, I still don't know how I can every thank you enough" I said. "There is no thank you required or needed" he said. "Do you want me to take you home now?" he asked. "I don't want to go home, if that is ok with you I would like to stay?" I ask. "Um, that is fine with me, as long as you feel safe that is all that matters to me" Damon said. "I feel very safe with you" I smiled. We sat by the fire not speaking for a little while I broke the silence. "Damon, do you have a shirt I could wear?" I ask. "Yeah, sure come with me and I will give you shirt, it might be a bit big but it will cover you" he said. We go upstairs and go to his room. Damon digs in his closet and pulls out a t-shirt. He hands to me and starts to walk away, I said "do you have to go, please don't, I don't want to be alone, please stay with me?" "I will stay, the bathroom is that way so you can have privacy to change" he said. "My I take a bath to freshen up" I ask. "Of course, let me get you a towel and I think some of Elena's toiletries are in Stefan's room, I will be back" he said. Damon left the room and was back in just moments with a bunch of shampoos, conditioners, soap, and lotions. Basically any and every thing I could need. "Thank you, I really appreciate you being so nice" I said. "Jess, I am not a monster, I am truly sorry for what you had to go through tonight, even though you think I am arrogant, I wouldn't even think about being anything but nice to you tonight" Damon said. "Oh I see, so your only being nice to me because I was attacked, thanks your such a sweetheart, I am getting a shower, once again thank you". I said as I slammed the door. I got in the shower, I just needed to clean the night away off me. I just don't understand him, why was he following me to make me safe but then just be nice because I was attacked. I just don't get it or him. I was frustrated I can't read him.

Damon:

What the hell did I just do, I am being nice because she was attacked. She must think I am an idiot. I sound like a blubbering moron. I am so wound up, when I found her so broken and that man touching her and hurting her, my body field with rage and I jumped and sliced him with his own knife and my teeth. It felt so good to tear him to pieces. What I didn't tell her was that I had told Stefan what I had done and why so he could go clean up the mess. He told me I had done what was necessary, like I doubted what I had done. Honestly I wish I could have made him suffer for what he tried to do to her. When I heard her cry, I stopped and dropped whatever body part I had in my hand and ran back to her, she just looked up at me with those eyes and tears pouring out of them, it made my knees weak, I fell to her side and scooped her up I had to get her away from there, from the scene. I didn't know what else to do so I brought her home. I wanted her safe and with me. I didn't want her to be scared of me. When she jumped the first time I approached her, I had to reassure her that I wouldn't hurt her, then I tried again and she let me wash her face and touch her. It wasn't the way I had wanted to touch her for the first time but I wouldn't have allowed anyone else to do it either. She looked so fragile, I would've done anything to take her pain away. Now she wants me to stay with her because she doesn't want to be alone. I don't know what to do or what to say. And then he hears his name "Damon".

Jess

I got out of the shower and dried off and put on the shirt Damon had given me, he had also washed my clothes and brought them back to me. I went over to the mirror and then I saw the aftermath of my face and what that man did to me. Then I felt the warm trickle down my neck the wound had opened back up. I called out to "Damon, I need some help please." Damon came running through the door like he was ready to kill someone. I said "there isn't any fire but I am bleeding from my neck and I don't want to ruin any of your towels" I laughed. "Sorry, I thought, never mind, let me get you a bandage" he stated. He came back and had a first aid kit in hand and then he picked me up and sat me on the counter top. "No hesitations either just look up and let me clean this up ok" Damon persisted. "Fine" I said. He cleaned up my neck and put a bandage on it. I winced a little bit at the burn. "I'm sorry" he said. "It is okay, it comes with the territory I guess" I laughed or tried anyways. "All done, how does that feel?" he ask. "Better thank you" I said. I looked down at him and I couldn't help myself I had to ask "why don't you like me?" "Whatever gave you the idea that I don't like you?" he said. "The way you act towards me, so arrogant, you go out of your way not to be around me" I said. "Jess, I try to stay away from you and I can't that's why I was following you, I can't stay away from you anymore, so to answer your question I don't not like you, I very much like you, I can't get you out of my head." He said. "I can't stop thinking about you either" I said. Then I put my hand on his face, he put his hands on my waist, and we looked at each other, then my lips touched his in a very soft kiss, he responded with a little pressure to my lips, my hands went in to his hair and pushed in lips harder in to mine, the kiss increased with passion, the electricity was undeniable. His hands around my waist pushed me forward. Our bodies were pushed as close as we could get, I wrapped my legs around his waist, he was holding me so close and so tenderly, the kiss was pure magic. Finally I pulled away to catch my breath. I just started to laugh and then so did he. We released each other from the grip off of each other. I said "well that was um what the hell" I threw myself back at him and he caught me and picked me up and took me straight to the bed and laid me down and we just kissed and kissed, and this time he pulled back. "Not this way Jess, not tonight" he said. I had to agree. So I pulled myself to gather and pushed back from him. "I am not sorry that happened, but I agree we should I don't know." I said. "I don't want this to be a one-time deal, Jess, I want to see where this can go?" he said. I said "I am glad to hear that, because I don't want a one time, I am not sure what I want but I know I don't want to let this pass by me." "Let's see how you feel in the morning, why don't you get some sleep, I will sit in the chair and watch over you ok" he said. "I don't want you in the chair, will you hold me?" I ask. "Of course, whatever you need, I can't promise I will let you go." He stated. "Don't I said, I feel safe". I said.

That night I fell asleep in Damon's arms and I had never felt more safe and at home in my entire life. I had finally found where I belonged.

Damon:

I had been right she fit perfect in my arms. I never wanted to let her go, but I wasn't sure I could keep her either. She still didn't know what I was. I would deal with that later, I just want to enjoy holding her for at least one night before I can't have her. The warmth of her body next to mine, I haven't ever felt this before. I knew she had fallen asleep her body had finally relaxed. I need to go and feed, she wouldn't miss my being there. I was able to move out from under her grip. I went down the stairs and didn't even get to the living room before I heard her scream. I was back to my room in a matter of seconds, she was tossing around the bed, she must have been dreaming. I simply took her back in my arms and she settled back down. I could always feed in the morning. I kissed her forehead and just held her as tight as I could and went to asleep.

Jess:

The next morning I woke up in Damon's bed but no Damon. I was afraid he would regret the kiss last night, I guess I was right. I got up got dressed, pulled my hair back and got all of my things together and went down stairs, hoping I would find Stefan. Luckily he was there, "Stefan, would you please drive me home?" I ask. "Of course, Jess are you alright?" he ask. "I just want to go home, please take me home." I said. "Ok, let's go." Stefan said. We got in the car and he drove me home. "Thank you Stefan, and please tell Damon I don't want to talk to him." I said. Stefan stated "Jess, I think you have the wrong idea, Damon went" "please Stefan just tell him, I have to go" I said. I ran inside and locked the door, closed all the blinds, and threw myself on my bed and cried until I fell asleep. When I awoke again it was darker outside, I got up went to the kitchen and got a water out of the frig, I glanced at the door and saw a figure, I was shaking.

Then I heard "Jess, I know your there please open the door, we need to talk?" Damon said. "Go away Damon, I don't want to see you. Please just leave me alone." I cried. I just fell to knees and broke down. Everyone I cared about either went away or just didn't want me, it all came rushing back to me, my mom, my dad, and now Damon. "I am not leaving Jessica, open the door or I will break it down." He stated. I stayed exactly where I was, I couldn't get off the floor, I was in so much pain. Damon did break the door in, he then was on the floor with me, holding my face, telling me that he was there and that I was safe. "I know I am safe Damon, I am scared" I yelled. "Don't be scared, I am here my sweet" he said. "Damon get out of my house NOW and don't call me my sweet, I am not yours" I yelled. "Jessica, what is wrong, what did I do wrong? I don't understand" he said. "Please Damon just go away, I can't" I cried.

At that point I was crying uncontrollable. Stefan and Elena came in at that point. "What the hell is going on?" Elena asked. "She wouldn't let me in I could hear her crying, I wanted to make sure she was ok, Elena I don't understand, I didn't touch her, I would never hurt her" Damon said (he was distressed) "Ok, Damon but maybe you should go, I will take care of her I promise, just please go, Stefan please get him to go" Elena said. Stefan shook his head and proceeded to grab Damon's shoulder and nudge him and said "it is best Damon" Stefan said. Damon left with Stefan but didn't go quietly. "Stefan I have to be with her, let me go. I didn't hurt her." Damon said. "Brother, I know you didn't, she doesn't want to see you right now, give her some space and time." He said. "I don't get it" Damon huffed. Damon walked off up the road, angry. "Jess, Damon's gone, it is just you and me" Elena said. I didn't answer I just cried, she put her arms around me and just held me. Finally I came around, I don't know why, but I just came back to reality. "Elena, I am sorry. I didn't mean to do this?" I said. "Jess, you are my best friend you didn't do anything." She said. "They always leave don't they?" I ask. "Jess, what do you mean?" she ask. "Anyone you care about, they just leave, am I that bad of person to be around" I stated. "Oh Jess, you aren't bad at all, honey your father was taken from you, and your mom didn't know what to do with herself, it isn't your fault. Jess, I promise you it is NOT your fault, and you are NOT alone. I will never leave you, you will always have me." Elena said. "Elena, I thought he would be there, I let myself care for him and he wasn't there, I was so stupid to believe he cared about me. I let my guard down and once again I got hurt. Why do I have to keep suffering, all I want is to be happy?" I said. "Jess, I think you need to talk to Stefan, and please hear him out." She said. "Stefan, can you please come here, Jess needs to hear what you have to say" Elena ask. "Hey Jess, you alright?" he said. "Yeah, I guess, so what is it I need to hear?" I said. "Jess, Damon didn't leave you this morning, he had left to go and get your favorite coffee and muffin, he said he wanted you to wake up to things that make you smile. I have never seen my brother this way before, he cares for very deeply, he won't come out and just say it, but his actions are telling me everything. Jess, he smiles when your name is mentioned, he watches over you, as I do with Elena. My brother doesn't act this way ever. He cares about you. I tried to tell you this morning that he had went out and would be back, but you were very clear you wanted to go home, I didn't want to upset you, especially after last night. I am sorry I should have made you listen somehow." Stefan said. "Oh my god, what have I done? I am such an idiot." I said. "Jess you are not an idiot, you thought you were being abandoned, especially after such a traumatic experience last night, you just made a mistake" Elena said. "Stefan where would Damon go?" I ask. "I'm not sure." He said. "Can I take your car to your house?" I ask. "Of course, whatever you need." He said. "Jess are you sure you are up to driving?" Elena ask. "Yes, Elena I have to go, I have to see him and tell him I am sorry. I promise I will be alright, I will call you if I need anything." I said. "Stefan and I will board up the door and we'll have it fixed tomorrow, Jess be careful, and I love you." Elena said. "I love you to and thank you, I have missed you so much, I am glad I moved back here." I said. She hugged me so tight, it was just what I had needed.

I got in Stefan's car and drove as fast as I could to their house. I kept thinking to myself I have to tell him how sorry I am and hope that I haven't ruined my chance. I get to the house, I get to the door it is un-locked, I open the door and run up the stairs and straight to his bedroom. I find Damon sitting on the bed with his shoulders slumped down and he has the shirt I wearing in his hands. He looks up to me. "Jess" he said. "Don't say a word, Damon I am so sorry, I thought you changed your mind and that you didn't want me" I cried. He got up off the bed and walked over to me and puts his hand on my face and wiped away my tears. I began to speak again and he said "SHH" and then puts his lips to mine and kisses me so sweetly. We stop kissing and he holds me so close "I will never leave you, Jess you are the reason my heart beats again" he said. "Damon, you are my home." I said. I looked up at him and we kiss but we don't stop. Damon picks me up and cradles me and puts me on the bed. He stands before me I lift up his shirt and kiss his chest and stomach, then he pulls my chin up to look at him, he puts his lips on mine and there is pressure with this kiss. We undress each other and we are on the bed, as soon as he enters me, my back arches at the pleasure. He whispers in my ear "you are so beautiful" our bodies are in sync, we made love for hours. I knew I loved him at that very moment. I didn't say it but I hope he knew. We weren't ready to say it.


End file.
